


And I Choose You

by Ari1027Nicole



Series: And I'd Choose You [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Humor, Marvel Norse Lore, Ragnarok, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari1027Nicole/pseuds/Ari1027Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world is coming to an end. An ancient prophecy is coming to fruition. The only way the universe can survive is by the power of the holy trinity and the mind of an astrophysicist and the people in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel Universe or Norse Mythology.

**Chapter One -The Beginning**

 

One would never expect to be in a relationship with a god, especially one that is royalty. But it did happened, for one, such as Dr. Jane Foster.

People can say that she’s lucky to be in a relationship with a powerful god, others would say she’s a fool, for she is mortal and he is not. But they don’t know her story. They don’t know what she went through to get where she is today. One moment, she was an astrophysicist with three degrees and then one of the most powerful figures in the universe. You may ask how this all came to be. How one little mortal changed the face of the universe.

 It all started after the battle between Ultron…

* * *

 

_Stockholm, Sweden_

Dr. Jane Foster was staying at the Hilton Hotel, getting ready for tonight as it was a special event for her. Tonight was the Nobel Prize in astrophysics for her work on the Convergence. This was an exciting moment for her. Never in her years, she thought that she would get the Noble Prize for one of her work, but it was worth it and she had no one to thank but to Thor. If it weren’t for Thor and his help of the cosmos, none of this would be possible.

“I can’t believe we got a suite,” said a certain voice Jane knew all too well. “This is so cool.”

Darcy Lewis, Jane’s intern and sometimes-odd friend, have done nothing since they arrive roaming through the suite.

“Can you please relax.”? Jane asked, a little bit irate.

“Relax?! How can I relax?” replied Darcy. “This is the greatest thing that have ever happened to us.”

Jane raised her eyebrows at the word “us”.

“I mean you”

Jane was unpacking her stuff for tonight. A V-neck nude frock featuring a black overlay accented with yellow-and-orange blossom sequin appliqués and gold strap shoes.

Tonight was going to be a good night. Erik just came in with her mother and they’re in a different room. She hasn’t heard from Thor but after what had happened in Sokovia, she was sure he might be busy, but still, something inside gave her a funny feeling, as if something wasn’t right. She just hopes that he didn’t leave without saying anything. Jane didn’t know if she could handle what she went through when he was in New York with the Avengers, fighting his now deceased brother and not contact her again; otherwise, she didn’t know what she would do.

“Jane, I suggest you get dress. The award ceremony starts within two hours.”

* * *

 

There were a lot of people at Stockholm Concert Hall. Jane always knew that there would be a lot of people, but she never expect this many. What made her even nervous was that the Royal family of Sweden was there. She shouldn’t be nervous, Jane’s been around royalty before, so this shouldn’t be any different.

The lights started to dim as Professor Carl-Henrik Heldin; Chairman of the Board of the Nobel Foundation took the podium.

“Your Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses, Esteemed Nobel Laureates, Ladies and Gentlemen, On behalf of the Nobel Foundation, I would like to welcome you to this year's Nobel Prize Award Ceremony. In particular, I would like to welcome the Nobel Laureates and their families to the ceremony, which is held to honour the Laureates for their outstanding contributions to science and literature. Today we celebrate here discoveries that have demonstrated that the neutrino, a common but tiny elementary particle, can change identity and have mass; discoveries that have elucidated a sophisticated machinery capable of repairing our DNA, without which life would not be possible; and discoveries that have identified new treatments for parasitic diseases and malaria, which are saving millions of lives. We also celebrate literature that in a polyphonic manner describes sufferings and courage and an important economic analysis of consumption, poverty and welfare. Alfred Nobel's vision was that the Prizes he established would reward those who have conferred the greatest benefit to mankind, that is, those who have contributed to making the world a better place to live in. Alfred Nobel was a multi-faceted person; he was a skillful chemist and had a laboratory in each of his homes where he performed experiments, he was a clever inventor with 355 patents, and he was an entrepreneur with factories all over the world. Alfred Nobel often expressed frustration over problems related to his business activities, but found comfort and inspiration in research, literature and culture. He was obsessed with the ideals of the Enlightenment and the search for knowledge, and he had a strong belief in fundamental human values. He would probably have reacted strongly to the threats we can see today against rationalism and peaceful interactions between people from different cultures. Some of the scientific discoveries we celebrate today have already proved to be extraordinarily useful for mankind in the treatment of certain diseases. These examples illustrate that research can solve many problems and contribute to a better world. Other discoveries can be characterized as basic research, and even if their practical usefulness is not obvious for the moment, these findings are likely directly or indirectly to be proved useful in the future. Scientific history is full of examples of curiosity-driven basic research leading to discoveries that have unexpected usefulness, sometimes in new and different areas. Moreover, even if a discovery cannot be used to solve problems of different types, new knowledge about our universe, nature, our society and ourselves has an intrinsic value and provides an essential contribution to the development of a better society. The quality of future research is dependent on the recruitment of young talents to science. High-quality education at all levels is necessary, so that young people can prepare themselves for a scientific career, and we need to find ways to encourage them to become scientists. Here we need to do more, both in Sweden and in other countries. The growing consensus on the need to upgrade our school system and to pay teachers what they deserve should result in decisions and positive changes. Hopefully the discoveries by the Nobel Laureates can help to increase interest in education and science and inspire young talents to be engaged in research. We have to convey to young people that science is not only important; it is also rewarding and fun. The Nobel Prize awarding institutions have made the Prizes what they are today. With independence and competence, for more than 100 years they have bestowed the Nobel Prize on 900 Laureates. The outstanding contributions of these persons to science, literature and peace − as well as their stories and lives − serve as an inspiration to us all.”

Several scientists went before Jane before her name was called out. She was handed the Nobel Prize by King Gustaf XVI when all of a sudden, the ground shook and a big boom echoed throughout the hall.

“Everyone, stay calm. I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” Professor Heldin.

Jane, wondering what was going on, ran out the hall as she heard Erik crying out her name. As Jane looked outside, she could see multiple lightning strikes in the sky and hitting the ground.

“Do you think it’s Thor?” asked Darcy who came running up behind her.

“No…no, it couldn’t be.” replied Jane. “Something must be wrong.”

And something was wrong, for an ancient prophecy was coming to fruition and everything that the Jane and the world knew would change forever.


End file.
